vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Shangri-La (Single)
"Shangri-La" (Hangul: 도원경; Hanja: 桃源境) is the 1st and title track of VIXX's fourth mini album, Shangri-La. Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Hangul= 흐드러져 피는 꽃 바람마저 달콤한 이곳은 꿈 너와 함께 있다면 어디든 마음이 나풀대며 불어올 그림 속 난 네게 취해 아득한 향기에 기대 시간 따위 버려두고 널 바라보고 하얀 달이 뜨면 달에 비친 너를 보고 낮과 밤이 전부 너야 엔/혁빈틈 없이 꽉 채워 모든 숨소리가 너인 것만 같아 덧칠해 좀 더 짙게 이 밤 깊이 번져가고 있어 벗어날 수 없게 눈 감고 내 안의 널 또 찾잖아 난 취해 좀 더 취해 이 꿈속에 빠져들고 싶어 넌 다가와서 내게만 스며들어 밤의 엔/혁안부에 널 닮은 붉은 동백이 엔/혁질투해 달짝한 입술은 눈이 부시게 홍/혁빛나고 잠재운 마음속에 파도를 부르고 덜 익은 복숭아마저도 달다 휘날리는 꽃잎 아래 네 비단결 옷자락 그 끝을 따라 널 와락 안아 난 네 숨소릴 잘 알아 네가 불어와 내가 들어간 꿈같은 상상 낮과 밤이 전부 너야 엔/홍일렁이는 내 맘도 그 짙은 향기에 홀릴 것 같아 덧칠해 좀 더 짙게 이 밤 깊이 번져가고 있어 벗어날 수 없게 눈 감고 내 안의 널 또 찾잖아 난 취해 좀 더 취해 이 꿈속에 빠져들고 싶어 넌 다가와서 내게만 스며들어 텅 비어냈던 나의 공간이 채워져 너로 물든 색이 아련하고 눈부시게 빛나 아름답고 따뜻했고 엔/라신비로워 난 날아 너와 날아 꿈에 번진 환상 그 안에서 가까워지는 넌 다시 또 마음에 피어나잖아 단 하나 너만 알아 찾아 헤맨 그곳 바로 너야 다시 눈을 뜨면 내게만 스며들어 |-|Romanization= heudeureojyeo pineun kkot barammajeo dalkomhan igoseun kkum neowa hamkke itdamyeon eodideun maeumi napuldaemyeo bureool geurim sok nan nege chwihae adeukhan hyanggie gidae shigan ttawi beoryeodugo neol barabogo hayan dari tteumyeon dare bichin neoreul bogo natgwa bami jeonbu neoya N/H binteum eopshi kkwak chaeweo modeun sumsoriga neoin geonman gata deotchilhae jom deo jitge i bam gipi beonjyeogago isseo beoseonal su eopsge nun gamgo nae ane neol tto chajjana nan chwihae jom deo chwihae i kkumsoge ppajyeodeulgo shipeo neon dagawaseo naegeman seumyeodeureo bame N/H anbue neol dalmeun bulkeun dongbaegi N/H jiltuhae daljjakhan ipsureun nuni bushige HB/H binnago jamjaeun maeumsoge padoreul bureugo deol igeun boksungamajeodo dalda hwinallineun kkochip arae ne bidangeol otjarak geu kkeuteul ttara neol warak ana nan ne sumsoril jal ara nega bureowa naega deureogan kkumgateun sangsang natgwa bami jeonbu neoya N/HB illeongineun nae mamdo geu jiteun hyanggie hollil geot gata deotchilhae jom deo jitge i bam gipi beonjyeogago isseo beoseonal su eopsge nun gamgo nae ane neol tto chajjana nan chwihae jom deo chwihae i kkumsoge ppajyeodeulgo shipeo neon dagawaseo naegeman seumyeodeureo teong bieonhaetdeon naye gonggani chaeweojyeo neoro muldeun saegi aryeonago nunbushige binna areumdapgo ttatteushhaetgo N/R shinbiroweo nan nara neowa nara kkume beonjin hwansang geu aneseo gakkaweojineun neon dashi tto maeume pieonajanha dan hana neoman ara chaja hemaen geugot baro neoya dashi nuneul tteumyeon naegeman seumyeodeureo |-|English= Gorgeously blossoming flowers Even the wind is sweet in this dream like place Whenever I’m with you Wherever it is, my heart flutters as it enters a picture I’m drunk with you Leaning on the faraway scent Leaving behind time I’m looking at you When the white moon rises I see you reflected in it My day and night are all you Without any space left (you fill me up) All sounds of life seem like you Paint it on a little thicker This night is deeply spreading So I can’t escape I’m closing my eyes and looking for you inside of me I’m drunk, a little more drunk I wanna fall into this dream You came to me Only to me The night asks how I’m doing Then the red camellia that resembles you gets jealous Your sweet lips dazzle and shine Causing waves to rise in my sleeping heart Even unripe peaches taste sweet Under the scattering flower petals Following the tip of your silk clothes Holding you close I know the sound of your breath You’re blowing over to me In this dream-like imagination My day and night are all you Even my swaying heart Your thick scent bewitches me Paint it on a little thicker This night is deeply spreading So I can’t escape I’m closing my eyes and looking for you inside of me I’m drunk, a little more drunk I wanna fall into this dream You came to me Only to me My empty space Gets filled up With your colour That is faint and dazzling Beautiful, warm, mysterious I’m flying, flying with you Inside the fantasy spread in this dream You’re getting closer Blossoming in my heart once again Just one thing, only you know The place I’ve been looking for is you When I open my eyes again You only come into me }} Music Video Category:Songs Category:Shangri-La